candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 9: Welcome to the World, Our Little One
It was on early September where Alex had reached the final weeks of her pregnancy. On a Monday morning, Alex was sitting comfortably on the couch, reading a book that she had started a few days ago. As she read, she ran her hand over her large belly, letting the life inside her know that she cared. She felt a light kick from the baby. Alex placed the book down on the couch, "Good morning to you, my sweetheart." Alex spoke softly to the baby. When Alex was speaking to the baby, "Alex, I'm going to work now." Anthony said from behind. "Oh, drive safely as you head to the pharmacy." As she finished her sentence, she walked towards Anthony. Anthony embraced her while supporting her. "Anthony, our baby is coming. Are you excited?" "Who says I'm not excited? I've been waiting for the arrival of our little one." Anthony said softly to Alex. "Anthony, I'm so happy. We're going to-" Alex was cut off when she felt something weird. "Alex, what's wrong?" "I feel-" Alex was cut off again when she felt water gushing out from the between of her legs. "Alex! Your water broke! Looks like the baby's coming!" Anthony exclaimed. "What should I do?" Alex asked worriedly. "I'll go and pack up some things. We'll head to the hospital now!" Anthony hurried to their room to pack up the necessary things to bring to the hospital. After he had done packing, he helped Alex to get up his car and they headed to the hospital. "Ouch!! It hurts!!!" Alex screamed while they were heading to the hospital. Anthony quickly called Andrew on his phone, "Hello? Andrew, Alex is in labor! Can you please stand by until we arrive?" After his conversation with Andrew, Anthony held Alex's hand tightly, "Alex, I'll be on your side no matter what." When they reached the hospital, the nurse sent Alex to her room. As Alex had settled down, Andrew came to check on her. "Alex, how are you feeling now?" "Much better than before I reach here. It was so painful when I was on the car." "Labor contractions come in stages, you will be feeling much more painful after this. Just relax, it's normal for expectant mothers to feel pain when they are giving birth." "Andrew! How's Alex doing?" Anthony rushed into Alex's room after he had completed the necessary procedures at the front desk. "Her cervical dilation is currently 8 cm. That means she will be in labor soon. Don't worry big brother, she will be fine." Andrew comforted his brother. "If you feel pain again, please call me as soon as possible." Andrew reminded Anthony. After Andrew had left the room, Anthony sat beside Alex's bedside. "Anthony, I'm scared..." "I will be by your side when you are giving birth. Be strong, we're going to be parents." "Thanks Anthony, I... ahhhhh!!! It hurts again!!" Alex screamed loudly. Anthony called for Andrew immediately, "Andrew! Alex is in labor now! Please come immediately!" After he had called for help, Anthony stayed by Alex's side and held her hand. A nurse came into Alex's room and quickly brought her to the delivery room. When Anthony and Alex were inside the delivery room, they saw Andrew clad in protective clothing inclusive of a protective gown over him, surgical gloves on his hands and a mask on his face. "Please calm down Alex, it'll be alright." Alex nodded weakly to Andrew while Anthony held her hand. Andrew separated Alex's legs apart and said, "Alright Alex, can you do a big first push for me first?" "AAAAAHHHHH!!! It hurts!!!!!" Alex screamed in pain while holding Anthony's hand. "That's it. Just relax Alex! I'll make sure that you are going well. Now, another push!" Alex screamed again, this time even louder. After some time... "Anthony, I can't do it... It hurts so much..." Alex panted. "You can do it! Keep going Alex!" Anthony encouraged her while wiping away her sweat with his handkerchief. "Okay Alex, I can see the baby's head crowning now. Just a few more pushes and you'll see your baby!" Alex continued to push out the baby with Andrew's help. "Alright, the baby's almost out. One last push and you are done! 1, 2, 3! PUSH!!!!!" Andrew instructed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Alex screamed extremely loud while gripping onto Anthony's hand even harder. Suddenly Alex heard a baby's cry coming from her. After Andrew had checked the baby's health condition, he wrapped the baby in a tiny pink blanket and handed the crying baby to Alex. "Congratulations, it's a healthy little girl." Anthony shed tears of joy when he heard the good news. "Anthony, what should we name her?" "Is Hannah a good name for her, Alex?" "It's a beautiful name... We'll name her Hannah." "Sorry to interrupt big brother, we'll send Alex back to her room so that she can rest. As for Hannah, she'll be sent to the nursery. If her conditions are stable, she will be sent to Alex's room to be with her mother." That night when Anthony reached home, he saw Alex's mom cooking dinner. "Mom, I'm back." "You're back. I heard from Andrew that Alex had given birth. How is she doing now?" "She gave birth to a little girl. Both mother and daughter are safe. "Really?! That's good news! I'm cooking some food for Alex. Can you please give some to her when you go to the hospital later?" "Okay. I'll help you, mom." When Anthony arrived at the hospital, he went to Alex's room. As he entered the room, he saw Alex holding her daughter in her arms. "Anthony!" Alex said excitedly. "How are you feeling now?" "I'm feeling great except that I'm really hungry now..." "Just in time. Mom had prepared dinner for you!" Anthony took out the food and handed it to Alex. "It's so delicious." Alex ate hungrily as she had used up a lot of energy while giving birth. After she had finished eating, she continued to hold her daughter. Hannah was sleeping calmly in Alex's arms. Anthony stared at his daughter with a sweet smile on his face. Hannah had saddle brown hair like her mother, but she inherited her beautiful facial features from her father. "She's perfect Alex, look at her face. Her facial features look like mine, especially the long eyelashes, the eye shape and the outline of her nose. She looks like a mix of both of us..." "Anthony..." Alex called out softly. "Thank you Alex! I'm so happy to have you and Hannah in my life." Anthony embraced Alex. "Me too..." Alex said while tears welled up in her eyes. When Hannah was awake, she opened her eyes to reveal that she had blue eyes inherited from Anthony. "Thank you, my love." Anthony kissed Alex while putting Hannah back into her crib. Then he and Alex dozed off to sleep. Category:Blog posts